Long time coming
by masterminor
Summary: not for kids. femslash. lemon rated M for a reason people you've been warned don't like don't read. i hate when people read what they hate and leave bad reveiws for simply that. so no likey no ready. go forth or turn back now R R
1. Chapter 1

hey there sorry but this has nothing to do with my previous story with the 2 dimensions but I will get a move on that soon. swear.

story commence...

* * *

><p>the team was hanging around in the club house when suddenly the commander pops in on hologram form.<p>

commander: hello team I have just received word that samantha is due for her medical examanation.

sam: ok what do you need to check? I am perfectly healthy and can have chris hack the singletown hospital computer to send you a copy of my medical documents which are current.

commander: no samantha this is something not covered by the human specise to children of your age. but must be covered to insure that you are healthy enough to remain an active member.

sam: ok so what is it?

commander: well you see we have to check your sexual responce to insure menstral health.

sam was speechless while danny and chris laughed like hyenas and cathy was indifferent.

commander: I asure you it is completely neccesary but since you are female you will need to have this performed by another female.

sam jaw dropped while chris and danny laughed even louder and harder.

commander: which leaves only qualified canidate cathrine you don't mind do you?

cathy: of course not I've done the same for other female members.

commander: very good then i'll leave you to it.

the holgram vanished and chris and danny left for their respective homes laughing all the way. with visiting his sister they were by themselves.

cathy: ok do you know what to do?

sam: no and I don't want to this is sick and wrong I'm 15 for crying out loud.

cathy: I know your uncomfertable with this but it's all necesary and I promise to try to make this as painless as possible.

sam: ok lets's just get this over with.

sam and cathy both undressed while sam was still anxious cathy was calm. this wasn't the first time with a girl. But it was the first time she had felt love for anyone but a relative.

cathy approched sam kissing her full on the lips. she wrapped her arms around the other girl. while sam just held to cathy's elbows. her grip tightening as cathy deepened the kiss. sliding her tongue in sam's mouth. sam moaned as cathy gently nibbled on her tongue exploring all that was sam's being. cathy's hands roamed the new form before her. caressing sam's breasts finding them hard smiling into the kiss they never broke. she knew sam was enjoying this. after a while of teaseing her and sam trying fruitlessly not to groan and moan. cathy moved downward more. to sam's bellybutton. circling a single finger around the apparently sensitive area. sam spluttergiggled into the kiss that still went on. finally sam broke the kiss while cathy still teased her bellybutton.

sam: cathy stop please I-I can-n't take i-it. hahahahaha

cathy said nothing not seizing in her tickle fest. sam contiued to laugh and beg for mercy. finally cathy decided sam had suffered enough and to get serious. she continued her desent. reaching down till she came in contact with the shaved vaginal lips of her dear friend and secret love. she massaged them slightly till she could hear the sound of the friction of the wetness. sam moaned slightly louder barely remembering that she WASN'T supposed to enjoy this. was she?

* * *

><p>this is my comeback and push forward to a new world of writing. more to come just wait and see.<p>

masterminor


	2. The grand exit

sam didn't know.

all she knew was that cathy was bringing her to a new level of pleasure once thought to be nonexistant.

so what she didn't know was irrelevent.

sam let herself go. moaning and groaning at cathy's expert strokes. cathy felt triumphant she had finally broken sam's hold to right and wrong. which one she was in she didn't know either but that was irrelevent.

finally sam came crying out cathy's name.

cathy: finally

sam: yeah that one was ment to happen. it was just a long time coming.


End file.
